Like, totally lets paint my house pink!
by Arilliana
Summary: Short fanfic with Lithuania x femPoland ad their friendship. My first English fanfiction.


Like, totally lets paint my house pink!

"Fela…" sighted Toris. He had no more words for his best friend. She just couldn't stop to surprise him, and she probably have no idea of that simple fact.

"Like totally Toris, you should like, help me or somethin'!" said a girl named Fela. "You're like, not cool" She was standing in front of Toris looking at him critically. She stared at him with her big green eyes that were partially covered by her wheat-blond hair which barely touched her shoulders. She pouted.

"Fine…" said Toris, giving up, as always. He knew that when Fela wanted something, there was no force on Earth that could stop her. "But why pink paint?"

"Are you like, fell from the tree and injured your head or somethin'?" she ask with a delicate sarcasm. "Haven't you like, noticed that pink is like totally my favorite color?" here she presented herself to Toris as if he couldn't see her already. Well, that was true about her- she really loved pink, the evidence being the pink miniskirt and sweater. That sweater, by the way, once belong to Toris and was white, that is, before Fela decided to put it with her pink-colored laundry.

"Well, yes, Fela, I know you like pink… but don't you think it will look a little weird if only your house was that color?" Toris tried to save his little friend from a big mistake she was about to do one last time. "You don't usually paint front of the house pink."

"And why is that?" she asked. "Since when you like totally know all about painting houses? I am like the one with fashion sense here!" Fela continued, and Toris knew he was on the lost position. He made her angry.

"Ludwig won't like it" Toris noticed.

"Ludwig is like my neighbor, and like he doesn't live in my house" she had a point. "Besides he is so stiff and totally serious, he doesn't like anything cool"

Toris put a hand over his face to hide his slight irritation. He didn't know what to do anymore. Should he help her? Or should he just leave her all alone with her stupid pink paint? Toris let out a small groan. What the hell was he thinking? He could never leave her! She had too high tendencies in getting into trouble when he wasn't there to help her out.

A delicate pat on his arm put Toris back to reality. He looked at Fela, who was now standing right in front of him. She was avoiding his gaze and Toris noticed a light tint of pink, her favorite color, spreading on her cheeks.

"Toris…?" she started shyly, and he didn't interrupt her. "Ya know, like that house painting thing… I like, didn't want to do it that much" she admitted blushing more. "I… I just totally had to tell you something that would make you come over to visit me." She looked at him finally. Toris just stood there not sure what to say.

"Well… Why didn't you just call me and ask me to visit?" he finally asked her. She dropped her arms a little and averted her eyes.

"I did call. Like, many times. But you always said you were totally busy." Fela said sadly. "Or you said you will drop by later…" she added, her eyes became watery. "But you never came." She finished off very quietly holding up a sob.

Toris just stared at her and had to admit that she was right. He didn't visit her as much as he used to. It wasn't really his fault but he still felt a little bit of guilt building up, because his best friend was sad.

"I was very lonely!" Fela couldn't stop the tears coming down her cheeks. Her bottom lip quivered, she looked so much like a child now. Toris couldn't stand it anymore. He embraced her almost protectively. She sobbed into his shirt and gladly accepted the hug.

"I'm sorry" he whispered into her soft hair that slightly tickled his nose. "I'm sorry" he repeated.

Fela moved back a little, but stayed in the embrace. Her eyes were slightly swollen, but there was a relief emanating from them. Not too much time has passed when a smile appeared on her face. She stroked his brown hair that were a similar length to hers and then gave him a powerful hug that expressed all her joy and relief.

"Thanks for coming today, Toris." She said and he just smiled at her. "And since you are here, we should really paint my house pink!" She added happily grinning at him.

"Are you serious?"

"Like totally!"


End file.
